Build
Mit <'H'> wird das Statuswert-Fenster aufgerufen. Hier kannst du deine erkämpften Punkte auf STR (Stärke), STA (Stamina), DEX (Dextery) und INT (Intelligenz) verteilen. In diesem Artikel bekommst du eine kleine Hilfestellung und Aufzählung der verschiedenen Builds (Ideen für mögliche Punkteverteilungen mit gutem Ergebnis) die mir bekannt sind damit du deine Punkte richtig verteilst. Magician: Ein Mage ist sehr leicht zu staten (Statuswerte vergeben) Er braucht kein STR und kein DEX denn die Stärke von Magieattacken hängt von INT-Wert ab. Außerdem können Angriffe vom Mage nicht daneben gehen da er nur Skills verwendet (diese gehen nie daneben), daher ist kein DEX nötig. Du hast dich informiert und bist dir im Klaren was dein Mage ab Level 60 sein soll? Gut. Denn je nach Entscheidung musst du deine Punkte von Anfang an unterschiedlich verteilen. :*Psykeeper ::*SatanPsy :::Gar keine oder nur sehr wenige Punkte auf STA, etwa 20~30. :::Alle anderen Punkte auf INT damit du einen hohen Schaden machst. ::: ::: Alle punkte auf int man macht als psz sehr viel dmg kann aber erst 65 los legen wegen ::: Satanology haelt monster fest bei mir geht das 30sek und normal solte man ein monster ::: in dieser zeit gekillt haben) ::*CrucioPsy :::Gar keine oder nur wenige Punkte auf INT (~30). :::Alle restlichen Punkte auf STA, damit du viel aushälst. ::*AOE-Psy :::Ungefähr 40-60 Punkte auf INT, damit man auch Schaden macht. :::Den Rest auf STA, damit du viel aushählst. :*Elementer: ::*AOE-Ele :::Eine handvoll INT, etwa 30~50 :::Alle anderen Punkte auf STA damit du gegen mehrere Monster gleichzeitig kämpfen kannst. ::*Full Int AOE-Ele aka Hit And Run :::~30 sta ::: Rest Int ::: Man kann auch nur INT statten da man normalerweise nicht getroffen wird, doch du musst trotzdem hohen schaden machen so kannst du mobs 40 lv+ leicht besiegen. ::*1on1-Ele ::: Mach dir lieber ein SatanPsy wenn du sowas willst... ::: ::: Wen man einen machen will sollte man auch pure :::int machen wen man als ele gehittet ::: wird bekommt :::man weniger dmg weil die elle sets mehr def hat. Ich persoenlich wuerd ::: mit Srong windby Joku:heißt mittlerweile Wind Field wenn ich mich nicht täusch ;) leveln (haelt monster relativ gut von einem weg) Mercenary: Umfangreiche Beschreibungen zu den Eigenschaften der Klassen findest du woanders, hier jetzt nur noch die Builds: Mercs brauchen in keinem Fall INT. :*Blade: ::*1on1-Blade :::Eine bisschen STA (30~45) und einen DEX-Wert der mit Cannon Ball (+20 Dex) und :::mit einberechnetem Equip (z. B. Set+6 oder höher, Stattet Equip, trage keine Dex-Ringe als Blade!) :::einen Speedbreak erreicht. Swordspeedbrake beim Merc: 67, bei Blade: 66, 96 (ab lvl 66 95). (Blade ist nichts für Leute ohne Geld)Die gestatteten STA heben deine HP und DEF an. Es wird jedoch trotzdem empfohlen, Setsd zu tragen, die HP-Bonus bringen. Bsp.: LvL. 75 ~ 2 Historic Axes +? (zusammen HP-Rate +40%), Einy Set +? (HP-Rate +15%). Die Suit wenn möglich mit Defense piercen, was zusätzlich verursacht, dass dir die Monster weniger Schaden machen. Als Schmuck wären Arek Ringe so hoch wie möglich wünschenswert (optional auch Stam Ringe), Gore Necklace +? und Plug Earrings so hoch upgradet wie möglich. :*Knight: ::*1on1-Knight :::Braucht nur sehr wenig STA aber ein Berg STR. :::Man kann STA sogar komplett weglassen. :::Mit dem Dex-Wert Verhält es sich hier anders als bei den anderen 1on1 Klassen da :::die Speedbrakes sehr hoch liegen (Schwert: 91, Axt: 107) und sicht nich lohnen. :::24 oder 46 Dex wären möglichkeiten beim Schwert, 44 Dex bei der Axt. ::*AOE-Knight :::Braucht kein Dex, nur ein wenig STR und den Rest auf STA am besten abw. mit STA und STR bis lvl 40. Ab lvl40 nur noch STA ::WICHTIG: WER EINEN AOE KNIGHT WERDEN WILL MUSS EINE AXE BENUTEZEN!!! DA DER SWORD "AOE SKILL" NUR ::EINEN SEITE DER MOBS BETRIFFT, IST DIESER NUTZLOS!!!! ::Außerdem macht man mit der Axe bei Skills höheren Schaden als mit dem Sword. Warum??? Weil bei ::Skillschaden der Mittelwert der ATK gerchnet wird, die ist bei der Axe etwas tiefer als beim Sword, ::doch ::auch höher als beim Sword ist sodass der Mittelwert der Atk höher als bei der Axe ist. Noch hinzufügen ::möchte ich, dass beim Upgraden mit Oricalcium(ORI)/Sunstone ::der ATK Wert bei jedem + höher bei der Axe ist, als beim sword. ::*(PUR STA KNIGHT) :: Wie der Name schon sagt, kann man den Knight auch auf PUR STA statten. Das ist erst seit Azaria rentable, da dort viele mobs sind, die auch sehr nahe zu einen der sind. Der Nachteil wird darin liegen, als Mercenary auf lvl 60 zu kommen, (mit restat in der tasche 1 on 1 build und ab lvl 65 pur sta) die einzigste Schadenquelle liegt doch hierbei, Splash und Keehnwheel mindestens auf Lvl 15 zu bringen. Das kostet zwar viele FP Potion, doch diese Angriffe treffen zu 100% und verursachen relativ hohen Schaden. ::Anm.: Es ist sehr fraglich, ob ein Knight grundsätzlich kein DEX benötigt, da der DEX-Wert auch ::Ausweichen, Blocken und Trefferchance verbessert und somit den Schaden, den man einsteckt, verringert, ::bzw. die Trefferchance verbessert. ::Das gilt für alle Builds, die mit Nahkampfangriffen kämpfen! Ebenfalls sollte man beim Mercerany allgemein beachten dass man immer einen FS Assist - Ringmaster bei sich hat der schnell die vielen HP heilen kann! ( Oder du frisst dich zu Tode ;) ) Assist: :*Billposter: ::*Strong Billposter ::: Alles in STR Ringe auch str ohrringe Demol ::: empfelendswert waehren verstaendlicherweise ::: 1. ein Rm hinter dir {Build nur Für deinen 2ten oder 3ten Chara geeignet} ::: Cannonball Haste Accuray auf jeden fall Max ::: 2. Gutes 15er set {10% atk speed} lvl 30 set wen man will und ab lvl 60 npc zeug oder set je nach belieben auf jeden fall 105 set ist pflicht genau so auch der Knuckle dazu ::: 3. SEHR WICHTIG auf lvl 25 gleich Stonehand mastern {benutzt man bis lvl90 ::: ab lvl 90 sollte der rm SF und GT haben dan macht man gut dmg und halt 100% ::*Speedbreak Bp ::: So ca. (15~40) sta, 81dex nicht mehr und nicht weniger und der rest auf str. ::*1on1-Bp :::Ein bisschen STA (15~30), und ein Dex-Wert (43,79 Dex) der inc. CB-Buff und evtl mit :::einberechnetem Equip einen Speedbrake erreicht. Bei 43 Dex + Cannonball lieg der Atk.-Speed bei 81% und bei 79 Dex inkl. CB bei 86%. ::*AOE-Bp :::Braucht kein Dex, also hier mal ein bisschen STR und den Rest auf STA. :::Später wird von STR auf INT umgestatted, da das Bp AoE Gvur Tiabold INT abhängig ist, und sich der Schaden mit mehr INT erhöht. :::Gvur Tiabold ist die bessere AoE-Variante, da das STR AoE einfach zu wenig DMG macht und nur frontal zu nutzen ist! ::*High-Dex/Crit-Bp :::ca. 80dex, maximal 30~40 STA, rest STR. Dazu sollte man unbedingt ein geupptes Talin Set(lv 30) wegen der Critrate oder das Rodey Set(lv 105) :::benutzen. Ein Historic Knuckle ist in jedem Fall pflicht, da man die 13% Crit einfach braucht! Ansonsten noch ein Critrate erwecktes Shield :::und dann gehts los! :*Ringmaster: ::*CW RingMaster ::: bis lvl 60 pure int dan bis lvl90 sta und dan wieder int so ueberlebt man cw richtig ::: gut und kann relativ gut healen !!alle fs set empfaelenswert!! ::*FS-RM :::Viele erhöhen hier nur den INT-Wert, allerdings ist auch STA nicht verkehrt, :::schließlich sind kürzere Buffs besser als mega lange Buffs + ständig am Boden liegen ^^ :::Für den Clockwork sollte man dann um die 50 STA haben um nicht gleich zu sterben. :::FS heist full suporter sprich voller unterstuetzer also alle in int ::*Battle-RM :::Vergleichbar mit 1on1 Bp... nur das Equip sollte recht hoch sein, sprich +6 aufwärts :::Achtung: Mit dieser Klasse wirst du NIE an den DMG eines gleichlvligen BP's herankommen, also lasst lieber die Finger von diesem Build! ::*AOE-RM :::empfehlenswert ab level 105 man statted ca. 120~150 INT (je nachdem wie viel dmg man machen will und wie viel Scaden man einstecken kann) denn 1 Int=5 DMG und den Rest in STA und dann rockt man das Haus; man benötigt auch nicht unbedingt einen fs man kann ja selber healen^^ aber nen gutes Equip wird benötigt. :::andere Methode (für diesen Build braucht man unbedingt einen FS): fast kein-gar kein int statten sondern auf sta. Man castet dann nachdem man seine Mobs zusammen hat den RM Aoe skill Merkaba Hanzelrusha, wechselt dann auf Schild+Knuckle und aktiviert dann den Actionslot mit 3x Burst Crack, danach wieder Merkaba Hanzelrusha, usw... bis alle Mobs tot sind. Man sollte für alle Builds auch den Skill Prevention auf MAX bringen, da es dann die volle HP regeneriert falls die HP unter 10% fallen, falls sie nicht unter 10% waren wird der Effekt nicht ausgelöst. Man sollte am besten ein hoch upgegradetes Rimingster/Rimyth Set tragen. Acrobat: :*Jester: ::*YoyoJester :::30 bis 40 (EDIT by WHiTE: 30 sta maximal und auch nur für CW, ansonsten gutes GORE gutes Set, max Heap up, richtige Elemente, Perfekt Block und schon seit ihr auch mit 15 :::sta auf der sicheren Seite ;D) Sta skillen, ein Speedbrake liegt bei 93, 73 Dex wäre also 'ne Idee. :::Rest auf STR verteilen :::/EDIT bei Derftwstefs: Bei yoyo-jestern is crit eig sehr wichtig da sie mit hyper/cruiser set rumlaufen was nich viel def hat also is es lohnenswert 100str 20sta und rest dex :::/EDIT by WHiTE::RABBit: Yoyojester sollten maximal 53-73 dex haben, und das nicht wegen des Speedbreakes, sondern um mit his yoyo (gibt 7 dex) auf 60/80 dex zu kommen und :::eine bessere Critrate zu haben! 90er Set Restra bringt neben den 40% Crit DMG auch noch 15% Crit rate dazu, also könnt ihr gut und gern 30 DEX runterstatten, achtet aber :::darauf, dass ihr schon so auf ca. 75% Crit kommt! @ Derftwstefs: Es bringt nix Critrate auf 100% zu bringen und dann nur 2k Crits zu machen ... einfach mit lv 90 max CB, :::His Yoyo versuchen auf 75% Critrate zu kommen und rest STR: 53 based dex + His yoyo = 60 dex = 24% Crit + 15% Crit vom Set + 40% Crit von Critical Swing skill = 79%... :::das reicht dicke und damit macht man auch ordentlich DMG ::*BowJester :::Ein Bowjester ist eine Klasse die mit dem sogenannten Bow kämpft , er hat viel Block aber dafür wenig Def. Der hohe Block verschafft dem Jester aber viele viele Vorteile. Der Jester ist die 2. Jobklasse nach dem Acrobaten , jedoch waren Jester früher eigentlich nur dafür gedacht das sie mit dem Yoyo kämpfen , jedoch hat sich ein Spieler den Bowjester selber ausgedacht und nun gibt es diese Klasse. :::Nun kommen wir erstmal zu den Build des Bowjesters : ::*Der Pure DEX Build : :::Wie der Build schon sagt , kommt alles auf DEX.. hier nun die Übersicht : :::STR : 15 :::STA : 15 :::DEX: xxx :::INT : 15 :::Diesen Build nehmen viele. Da man durch diesen Build viel Schaden macht und durch den hohen Block kann man es dann auch bei 15 STA lassen ;). ::*Der Full DEX Build : :::STR : 15 :::STA :20-30 ( je nachdem ) :::DEX: xxx :::INT : 15 :Bei diesem Build stattet man STA , für die die nicht gleich sofort sterben wollen aber da man eh viel Block hat empfehl ich schon den Puren DEX Build aber man muss das selber entscheiden welches für einen besser sein würde ;). ::Eins noch : INT ist unwichtig , einige Acro Skills verschwenden zwar MP aber der Jester nicht da man mit ihm keine Skills zum lvln benutzt also INT niemals statten! ::Der Jester hat allerdings noch andere Vorteile , er bekommt durch 10 DEX 4% Critrate mehr , bei den anderen Jobklassen ist es nur 1% Critrate. :*Ranger: ::*AOE-Ranger :::Wegen der hohen Blockrate kannst du bei dieser AOE-Klasse einen mal einen geringeren :::STA Wert angehen. 40~60 STA und den Rest auf DEX. Sogar ein pure DEX Build ist möglich. ::*1on1-Ranger :::Dieser Build is geeignet für die, die sich schon mit dem Spiel relativ gut auskennen, denn dann wissen sie das der :::Knockback-Crit des Rangers um ein vielfaches besser ist als des jesters. :::Wenn man ungefähr 34% Critrate hat dann kommen die Mobs gar nich an einen heran und bei diesem Build macht man logischer weiße pure Dex. :::Das Equip des 1on1-Rangers ist einfach, 2 Demol so hoch wie möglich, 2 Arek soch hoch wie möglich und ne Gore so hoch wie möglich. Auf lvl 60 benutzt man am besten den Guardian Bow, da er 20% mehr Critrate gibt und wie oben schon erwähnt bringt das einiges. Das lvl 45er Set Cruiser Set ist Pflicht da man damit 40% mehr Damage macht durch einen Crit.